Twin Dragons Curse
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Capítulo dos, Recuerdos, primera parte. Aquello que originó el cambio en Hinata...
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Dragons Curse**.

**(El hechizo de los Dragones Gemelos)**

Hola, este fic solo está catalogado como... no, sería decirles mucho. Está dedicado a mis fieles lectores y lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de entrar a ver n.n Gracias y espero que disfruten este nuevo fic. Advertencia. Si los personajes parecen OoC, sabrán las razones conforme avance el fanfic.

**Capítulo uno.**

Varias figuras resguardadas por la oscuridad que predominaba en la pieza se reunieron una vez más. No eran vigilados, ni levantaban sospechas entre la gente por su status entre los aldeanos de Konoha.

Uno a uno, realizaron un profundo corte en sus manos, comenzaron a trazar una línea de sangre sobre una tablilla antigua, y rezaron un viejo jutsu.

A su término, el "líder" del grupo realizó un sello, y unas flamas aparecieron en las manos de los demás integrantes, desvaneciéndose tan pronto se cerraban sus heridas.

-Su padre iba a ser nuestro sacrificio, pero sin su hermano, sencillamente fue imposible. -Dijo uno de ellos modificando un sello.

-En cambio, su hija posee las cualidades que se requieren para llevar a cabo la ceremonia sagrada de liberación.

-Su cuerpo es débil, pero alberga un gran poder. -Volvió a decir el primero.

-Su mente, alma y cuerpo están completamente limpios.

-Posee una gran luz, originada de sus deseos hacia sus amigos y seres queridos. Sin embargo -el sujeto, identificado como un Hyuuga por el color blanquecino de sus ojos, realizó un sello más y la tablilla dejó de brillar- Alberga en ella una oscuridad que poco a poco se va incrementando.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? -Otro de los sujetos tomó la tablilla y la guardó en una caja rústica- Hemos encontrado en ella a nuestro sacrificio, y dentro de tres lunas, comenzará la verdadera Era de la Oscuridad.

-Pero -interrumpió nuevamente el Hyuuga- Sus manos aún no se han manchado de sangre.

El líder del grupo sonrió con sorna, y soltando una estruendosa carcajada, encaró al confunfido miembro del grupo.

-No pasará mucho tiempo para ello. Inclusive, tengo a la persona indicada para que ella cumpla con el destino asignado por las estrellas. Su preparación está ya en marcha.

El grupo se dispersó lentamente, pero el Hyuuga observó la mesa de ceremonias, disfrazada como una simple mesa de cocina, pero testiga de sacrificios voluntarios y forzosos que poco a poco construyeron una época de caos y dolor. Él, quien ahora formaba parte del grupo de adoradores de los Dragones Gemelos, sintió repulsión de imaginar las posibles formas en que sacrificarían a esa inocente Hyuuga.

Ya que, de todos sus familiares¿por qué tenía que ser ella? Tal parecía que el destino la eligió para que sufriera hasta el día de su muerte.

Pero¿qué podía hacer él ahora? Si trataba de detenerlos, atentaría contra su destino y pagaría de una manera muy cara las consecuencias. Por otro lado, le debía más que la vida a la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos, y rebelarse o no cumplir no eran opciones a las que podía acudir.

-Solo nos queda confiar en el destino.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia los territorios familiares. Él, uno de los consejeros personales de Hiashi Hyuuga, despegó esos pensamientos negativos y continuó su rutina.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata subió al banquillo. Neji observó que en su rostro no había indio alguno de duda.

-¿Realmente estás segura, Hinata-sama?

-Si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca, Neji.

Dirigió su mano hasta su brazo, y lentamente comenzó a recorrer la manga de su atuendo, dejando ver la piel nívea y suave a la vista de todos. Volviendo sus ojos hacia los de ella, preguntó en silencio por su negación, pero ella le respondió mirándole con determinación.

Activó su Byakugan, y cautelosamente, comenzó a bloquear el flujo de chakra del área seleccionada.

-Esto terminará pronto, Hinata-sama.

-Estoy lista.

Tomando la aguja, y supervisado por varios elementos ANBU's, Neji comenzó a tatuar el símbolo en el brazo de la chica, quien observaba a su primo temblar como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla.

-Solo un poco más -dijo tras unos momentos que a él se le asimilaron una eternidad dada su cercanía con Hinata, pero ella parecía ausente en esos momentos.

-Supongo que a mi padre no le gustará saber que me tatué el símbolo del ANBU siendo que no soy una de ustedes...

-Tonterías -Kakashi se quitó su máscara y sonrió ligeramente para atraer la atención de la Hyuuga- Eres un miembro del ANBU, pero posees una asignación especial, y lo quieran o no, ese tatuaje merece estar ahí.

-Además -Neji soltó la aguja y ayudó a su prima a bajarse del banquillo- Tú estás asignada a mi cuadrilla, así que, aunque seas Hinata-sama, deberás llamarme Capitán¿Entendido?

Hinata comenzó a reírse ante lo irónico de la situación. Observó a los presentes, la mayoría desconocidos para ella, pero todos felices por su paso triunfal de jounin a ANBU en su primera prueba, y siendo la hedereda del Souke, Tsunade le comisionó un área de trabajo específica que le permitiera cumplir con misiones de rangos elevados pero sin perderla de vista, por si deseaba retirarse de su recién obtenido puesto. Una nominación especial, justo como le habían dicho.

Ahora, solo faltaba hacer el aviso oficial a su padre, y prepararse para lo que este y el consejo fueran a imponerle antes de permitirle actuar con completa libertad por primera vez en su vida.

-Lamento que Naruto no esté presente -comentó Sakura en un intento de hacerse notar desde que Tsunade anunció el ascenso de Hinata- De seguro está comiendo ramen en lugar de preocuparse por sus amigos.

-Pero yo no lo lamento -contestó Hinata con sinceridad- Al decir verdad, creo que terminar con él fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Neji observó unos instantes a su prima, tratando de descifrar la mirada que sostenía hacia la pelirrosada.

-Bueno, entonces felicidades -Sakura avanzó extendiendo su mano hacia la de Hinata, y todos repararon en el "error" que cometió Naruto.

-Te lo agradezco Naruto. Pero ya no te quiero cerca de mí. Creí que había quedado claro.

Un PUF se escuchó y la imagen de Sakura desapareció dejando ver a Naruto quien, apenado, buscaba la manera de acercarse a la Hyuuga y charlar con ella, pero eso le pareció imposible al ver que los nuevos compañeros de la joven se alineaban entre él y ella.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí, o nosotros te echaremos -le dijo el más alto de ellos.

-Entonces ya no será tan fácil, pero Hinata -todos voltean a ver a Naruto- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido de lo ocurrido, y si tan solo tú...

-No devolveré mis palabras Naruto. Te he dicho no, y no veo la necesidad de repetirlo. Si me disculpan -dijo dirigiéndose ahora a sus compañeros- Iré a mi casa a despedirme personalmente de mi padre. Neji, vámonos.

Mientras caminaban, ambos pensaban lo mismo sin saberlo. Entrando Hinata con Neji dentro de los ANBU sufriría la presión del consejo, la presión de su padre y sus responsabilidades, aunque controladas por la mismísima Hokage, ya que estaban en otro nivel al que debería adaptarse para seguir adelante.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hinata-sama? -Aunque desde que entró al grupo de ANBU's Neji ya no tenía un deber específico con la familia Hyuuga, no podía contra el acostumbrado protocolo impuesto por los años.

-No. Nada en realidad. Es solo...

Miró sus manos, pero no jugó con ellas ni apretó los puños. Solamente suspiró y mantuvo en alto su mirada.

-¿Tú... has asesinado a alguien?

Al principio, Neji se sorprendió por lo repentino de la pregunta, sin embargo, retomó su seriedad.

-Muchas veces. Como shinobis es algo que todos, en determinado momento de nuestras vidas, estamos destinados a realizar.

-¿Es... muy difícil? Quiero decir, cuando no quieres matar a... a quien debas matar.

-En ocasiones -Neji se detuvo un momento y recogió algo que alguna vez fuera un folleto- No siempre se dan esas situaciones, y por lo general el tipo de asesinatos que realizamos los ANBU están relacionados con las misiones de rango A o S, Así que no debe preocuparse.

Los dos siguieron su marcha a la residencia Hyuuga, envueltos en la seguridad aparente que los rodeaba...

**Continuará** (tan pronto tenga alguna oportunidad) Este fanfic es un NejiHina por que, aunque intenté hacerlo NaruHina, GaaHina o incluso SasuHina, no salió como esperaba, por eso se queda NejiHina. Hinata está al borde de los 20 años y se sabrán muchas cosas más adelante. Gracias por leer esta nota y espero que nos veamos (o leamos) pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Dragons Curse.**

**(El hechizo de los Dragones Gemelos)**

_Este fanfic está dedicado a mis fieles lectores y lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de entrar a ver n.n Gracias y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Advertencia. Si los personajes parecen OoC, sabrán las razones conforme avance el fanfic._

_Naruto, referencias de animes o mangas, instituciones, etc., no me pertenecen, esto se hace con el sencillo fin de entretenimiento._

-.-.-.-.-Los dos siguieron su marcha a la residencia Hyuuga, envueltos en la seguridad aparente que los rodeaba...-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo dos.**

Aún estando sobria, poco podría hacer para disminuir el trabajo que aumentaba de forma gradual en su escritorio.

-¡Malditos papeles, malditas misiones, maldita gente inconforme, maldito sake…! –Se detuvo y al instante corrigió- No, el sake no. El sake es sagrado.

Disponía a tomar el apreciado líquido para sosegar la impaciencia que comenzaba a consumirla, cuando Shizune, cargada de más papeles, interrumpió sus intenciones.

-Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar con usted, es urgente. –Shizune le acercó varios pergaminos, y mientras los pasaba, le quitó la botella a la Godaime- Es sobre la introducción de Hinata al grupo ANBU.

-¿Y te detienes? –Tsunade se incorporó para ver a su asistente- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Creo que habrá muchos problemas con ello, más ahora que es la única heredera de los Hyuuga. ¿Está segura de lo que hace?

La rubia no respondió, no por que no supiera qué decir, sino por que esos puntos ya los había discutido con varias personas, incluyendo a Hinata y Neji.

-No hay razón para preocuparse aún. El escuadrón dirigido por Neji se dedica a espionaje y rastreo, nada a lo que ella no esté acostumbrada a hacer, y Hinata y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Así que no debería haber preocupaciones algunas.

Shizune calló de inmediato. Apretó con fuerza un pergamino que hubiera revisado minutos antes, dejándolo frente a la sannin.

-Entonces… ¿No hay problema si enviamos a Hinata a una misión de rango B? –Al ver el gesto interrogativo de la hokage, Shizune armó su explicación- Se trata de los sobrinos de la reina del país del fuego. Al parecer fueron interceptados y se requiere de una vista experta para localizarlos, salvaguardarlos y llevarlos hasta la capital, donde sus familiares, antes de que ocurra alguna tragedia.

Tsunade tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Se trataba de un reporte ANBU de la zona sureste, donde se reportaron dichos acontecimientos, pero no pudieron hacer mucho.

El pergamino incluía bajas, situaciones completamente inesperadas y la sospecha de una emboscada.

-Llama al equipo completo. Esto no lo puede hacer una sola persona, y definitivamente no puede ser una misión B.

Shizune asintió y salió del cuarto, sonriendo discretamente ante la decisión de Tsunade.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo indicado por los líderes de la Orden.

Hinata se detuvo ante la puerta del lugar que, por muchos años, había llamado hogar. Pese a que el edificio no mostraba muchos cambios, verlo ahora le provocaba una extraña sensación, como si nunca antes en su vida lo hubiese pisado. Neji, al percatarse de ello, se acercó y tomó su mano en un intento de llevarla.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hinata-sama?

-Nada… -Dijo Hinata por lo bajo, más no se movió.

La heredera de los Hyuuga miró de nueva cuenta sus manos.

-¿Qué te ayuda...?

-¿Disculpe, Hinata-sama?

La chica cerró sus manos y volvió su mirada hacia Neji.

-Olvídalo. Solo es una estupidez.

Neji se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por unos escasos centímetros.

-Hinata-sa... Hinata -Neji descartó el honorífico para atraer la atención de ella- A mí me ayuda el saber que puedo dar la vida por usted, antes que cumplir con mi deber hacia mis compañeros y la aldea...

-Por que es tu deber al ser mi protector... -Respondió con una inusual tristeza Hinata.

-Se equivoca -Neji tomó de nueva cuenta la mano de Hinata- se equivoca...

Lo que ocurrió fue sumamente extraño, ya que Neji soltó la mano de Hinata, y con la mayor delicadeza posible, acarició suavemente el cuello de la chica, quien se sobresaltó por el contacto.

-N-Neji... -Susurró Hinata algo paralizada por ese gesto, pero el bouke no la dejó terminar, sino que posó sus labios sobre los de ella, quien no pudo responder por lo súbito del acto.

Los brazos de él rodearon la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Pronto, las manos de ella se posaron en la armadura de ANBU de Neji para hacerlo retroceder, más una oleada de sensaciones no se lo permitieron.

Abrió su boca para tomar aire, y Neji aprovechó para introducir su lengua y saborear el néctar de su boca, provocándole una sensación de vértigo y un extraño placer nunca antes sentido.

El sonido de unos pasos alertaron a los jóvenes, quienes se separaron de inmediato.

-Yo... -Neji cerró los labios de Hinata con su dedo, y lentamente delineó el contorno de su boca, provocándole unas cosquillas que se extendieron de su boca hasta la parte inferior de su abdomen.

-Su padre. Debe notificarle la situación cuanto antes. -Fue todo lo que comentó el bouke.

Neji se recargó a un lado de la puerta de entrada, y Hinata comprendió que debía enfrentar la situación en la que se hallaba en esos momentos.

En otra habitación, estaba él.

Sostuvo el pergamino con los rezos antiguos unos minutos más ante las llamas. Sentía el deseo de eliminarlos y evitar todo lo que fuese a ocurrir, pero sabía que, contra el destino, nada era posible.

Más sabiendo que todo transcurría de acuerdo a lo esperado. La misión había sido mandada, el chivo expiatorio estaba listo y solo faltaba que Hinata cometiera su primer asesinato para comenzar cada uno de los ritos.

Aparte, no podría deshacerse de los rezos. Muchas veces lo intentó, y estos aparecían frente a él, como si las llamas no le hubiesen hecho el más mínimo daño. Estaban protegidos desde milenios atrás, y en esta ocasión, las cosas sucederían al fin. La era de la oscuridad tan esperada, la destrucción absoluta y muerte de todos los que no inclinaran su cabeza ante los Dragones Gemelos, ese poder que, entre la Orden, podían controlar y administrar.

Cerró el pergamino, y trató de dar un breve paseo por los pasillos de la mansión, intentando despejar de su mente los futuros acontecimientos que tendrían lugar, cuando, desde una ventana, observó a Neji besándo a Hinata sin reparo alguno, y por la reacción de ella, dedujo que había algo entre ellos.

Se acercó lentamente, pero con pasos firmes, con el fin de notificarles que eran observados, y al llegar a la puerta, saludó con una reverencia a Hinata.

-Su padre desea hablar con usted. Se encuentra en su despacho. -Le dijo señalándole los pasillos de la zona este, donde estuviera ubicado el despacho que recientemente se le asignara a Hinata.

-Se lo agradezco -La joven mujer hizo una reverencia y el Hyuuga siguió su camino.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, padre? -Preguntó Hinata al entrar a su despacho y ver a su padre sentado frente a una ya fría taza de té.

Hiashi no dijo nada. Se volvió lentamente y observó a su hija con el uniforme propio de los ANBU's y el tatuaje en su brazo derecho.

-Entonces... ¿Es cierto?

La mujer no respondió. Observaba a su padre, acabado por los sucesos ocurridos apenas unos años atrás. Jamás en su vida imaginó que su padre, a quien consideraba un shinobi tanto o más poderoso que Neji, haya sufrido una caída, tanto en su salud y en su alma, tan dura y por completo desastroza.

**_FlashBack_**

Poco después del retorno del grupo enviado a la búsqueda de Sasuke, la mayoría de los Hyuuga se preparaba para un evento sin igual. Habría una serie de pruebas que se aplicarían a Hinata una vez que cumpliera su mayoría de edad para calificarla y verificar que fuera lo suficientemente competente para dirigir al clan, pero el consejo decidió adelantar la fecha.

Hinata no dijo nada al respecto. Su mente parecía divagar en otros lugares, y la expresión melancólica de su rostro les dio a entender a sus familiares más cercanos que algo había pasado y que ella no les diría con exactitud sobre lo que se trataba.

-Hinata-sama -Le habló Neji esa primera noche desde su regreso a casa- ¿Por qué no dice de una vez lo que sucedió?. Si lo prefiere, prometo guardar el secreto y no decirle ni una palabra a su padre, de otra manera, el consejo completo abogará por suspender la prueba y darle un tiempo específico a Hanabi-sama, por consiguiente, cederle el liderazgo del clan, aún a pesar de las exigencias de su padre y su derecho de nacimiento.

Aunque a la ojiblanca poco le importaba en esos momentos lo que se decidiera con respecto a ella y a su hermana, sonrió sutilmente a Neji, comprendiendo que estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Un año sin verse era mucho tiempo, y a juzgar por la suavidad con que se dirigía a ella, muy diferente a la sutil indiferencia con que la trataba, le dio a entender que la había extrañado.

-El examen para jounin comienza mañana, y decidí tomarlo. -Esa respuesta sobresaltó a Neji y al Hyuuga que espiaba a pocos pasos de ellos- Sé que es un requisito para encargarse del clan, pero no haré la prueba para ello. Necesito...

Neji trataba de identificar las emociones de Hinata leyendo a través de sus ojos, pero, lo que sea que haya estado pensando, no era nada agradable.

-... necesito alcanzarte -Le dijo al fin- Me enteré que te volviste ANBU apenas unos días atrás, felicidades Neji. -Había descartado el honorífico, y al tiempo que observaba la luna, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Tampoco me importa encargarme o no del clan. No tengo nada que hacer...

Poco a poco, comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido durante la búsqueda del Uchiha, y de cómo Naruto, a quien por fin le declarada sus sentimientos, la traicionó. Si bien, no era para tanto, la realidad golpeó a Hinata como nunca en su vida, y sintió, durante varios días, que había desperdiciado gran parte de su vida por algo que no lo valía.

Lo peor del caso era que Naruto no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por pensar en cuanto la había lastimado, sino que se portaba como si nada hubiera pasado, lo mismo con sus compañeros.

-Q-quizá estoy exagerando, p-pero realmente me l-lastimó -El llanto se desbordó de los ojos de Hinata- ¿Q-qué se supone que haga?. La p-persona que más admiraba no solo ignoró mis v-verdaderos sentimientos, me faltó a-al respeto, y a n-nadie p-parece importarle. Verás q-que mañana puedo m-morirme y a nadie le v-va a importar. ¡Así de p-poco valgo para los demás! -Gritó golpeando la pared que tenía a su lado.

Neji iba a decir algo, pero calló. Se acercó a ella una vez que se tranquilizó y disminuyó su llanto, y acercándole un pañuelo, la ayudó a incorporarse.

-No diga eso. Usted es muy importante para mí, Hinata-sama.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se dirigió al sitio de pruebas, dispuesta a demostrar, no a su familia, ni a sus amigos, sino a ella misma que era capaz de lograr lo que fuera que se le presentara.

Las pruebas, que duraron varios días debido a las exigencias agregadas por las nuevas reformas a los reglamentos shinobi's, culminaron en un enfrentamiento real; su oponente no daba cuartel, pero Hinata tampoco. En cuestión de segundos, en los que parecía tener asegurada la victoria su contrincante, ejecutó las técnicas de su familia, perfeccionadas por el uso y práctica durante la misión, y para la sorpresa de los Hyuuga, realizó cada uno de sus movimientos con exactitud, precisión y control, como un maestro o un genio haría. Era más de lo que esperaron ver.

La celebración por el nombramiento de Hinata como jounin no se hizo esperar, iniciando con un efusivo abrazo de su sensei, Kurenai, así como de la Godaime y sus amigos cercanos, quienes no creyeron que Hinata tomaría una decisión tan drástica como esa hasta que la vieron.

-Hinata -Hiashi no tenía palabras, ya que no esperó ver tal progreso en su hija- Felicidades.

No eran la palabra más efusiva que decía, ni reflejaba el orgullo que realmente sentía por ella tras verla pelear de esa manera, pero para Hinata, esa simple y sencilla felicitación significó mucho para ella.

-G-Gracias padre. -Le dijo sin desviar la mirada de él- De a-ahora en adelante, caminaré m-mirando de frente. Tampoco me a-arrepentiré de mis decisiones.

El pequeño comité de los Hyuuga que realmente se regocijaron con la victoria de la futura líder comenzó los preparativos para hacer la fiesta más grande que se haya visto en los territorios Hyuuga, pero otros no parecían estar muy conformes con los resultados.

-¿Por qué no acabaste con tu oponente? -Le reclamó uno de los consejeros de Hiashi- Mostrar compasión a un enemigo es darle a entender que puede matarte.

-N-no era necesario -Contestó Hinata, y antes de que el Hyuuga continuara, agregó- Y c-cuando llegue el momento, ha-haré lo que s-sea necesario.

-"Lo harás" -Se dijo para sí el Hyuuga, y se retiró de ahí...

**El flashback, así como la conversación de Hinata y Hiashi, continuará en el siguiente capítulo ** **(¿Ya ven que sí hay chance?)**

**Bueno, no quería actualizar, pero me ganó la urgencia y subí una tercera parte del borrador, ojalá les haya gustado (debería, por que el fic va para largo XD ), aunque si sirve de consuelo, tomaré en cuenta las parejas que me sugieran (que no incluyan a Neji o Hinata, demeritaría al fic) Ahora, algunas respuestas.**

**hanahakyruhyuga, el fic es M por razones futuras.**

**Star Flowers, no puedo responder aún tu segunda pregunta, pero Hinata entró al ANBU por méritos propios.**

**annahyuuga, si, si las piden, habrá parejas.**

**Bueno, fueron todas las dudas, si hay más, no olviden preguntar. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos leemos pronto (mi msn está a la vista en mi perfil, o al menos eso creo.)**


End file.
